


Drown in blood.

by euryales



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euryales/pseuds/euryales
Summary: A dump of all my Anders x Joanna prompts because I want to go through them whenever I want to
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 4





	1. “I almost lost you” kiss

> **11\. “I almost lost you” kiss**

Hawke had expected a lot of things to happen in Weisshaupt. In the end, she wasn’t sure why ‘Anders’ wasn’t on the list. Hell, even a bloody archdemon made the list - third place, in fact!

“Mama!” the young boy yelled, distracting Joanna. She smiled, kneeling down and opening her arms as Leandros ran towards her, eager to hug his mother again. Unlike their son, Anders took his time, while Ser Pounce a Lot quickly ran inside the house to investigate, followed by Barke.

When Joanna opened her eyes again, after thoroughly enjoying the hug, she saw her husband (technically, only her lover, but did that matter?) in front of her.

She pulled away from the hug, drying the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

“Hey, why don’t you two come inside, you two look exhausted.”

“We are,” Anders said, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth, “Someone was eager to get here.”

“Someone, huh?” Joanna smirked, looking at her husband as she stood up. Anders avoided her gaze, “Does your uh... ‘estate’ have a bed for Leandros?”

Joanna snickered, “I’m sure I have a few hundred spare bedrooms,”

“I can take him to his bedroom, I’m sure he-” she started, only to interrupt herself when she saw her son fast asleep on the couch, “... Nevermind.”

“... Looks like he’s taking after you,” Anders muttered, earning himself a fake slap against the rips from Joanna.

It was quiet for a moment, only the fireplace making a sound. “Anders, I...”

“Varric told me what happened,” he said quickly, “You... You were going...”

“I was caught in the moment,” she interrupted, “I... I’ll forever be grateful for Inquisitor Trevelyan reminding me of what was waiting for me. I... Anders, you know me... I’m used to playing the hero.”

“Love, please don’t ever do that to me again,” Anders sighed, clenching his eyes shut as he pulled her close, their noses touching, “I almost lost you...”

Joanna quickly kissed his lips, “But you didn’t. I’m here, Anders, the entire family is here...”


	2. "I just want to be swept off my feet..."

> **53\. “I just want to be swept off my feet…is that so bad? I’m fed up of being alone.”**

It had been one of those days (or nights, whatever), where even Isabela decided it was getting late and went to bed. But not Joanna. Not after the fight she had with her mother.

There had only been a handful of patrons left in the Hanged Man, including her and Anders - although he’d stopped drinking a while ago and decided to stay just to make sure Joanna would get home safe.

But he knew her and he also knew there was no way he could convince her to leave if she didn’t want to.

So, instead, he started listening to Joanna’s drunken rambles. Joanna had different stages of drunk. Now she was in stage two, and he knew the sad rambles of stage three would soon follow.

“I... Anders, why are you here?” she suddenly asked.

Confused, Anders frowned, “To make sure you’re safe, of course?”

it came out as more of a question, but he couldn’t help himself. She had confused him with her sudden question.

“No, no,” she pouted, “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to be all ‘hur hur it’s too dangerous to be with me!’ and then turn around and... Be like that.”

“Joanna, I... I’m sorry.”

“Is it me? Be honest, just tell me if I’m the problem.”

He couldn’t resist the chuckle escaping his mouth. “No, you... You’re definitely not-”

“Then tell me what’s wrong!”

He looked at her. The fact that she was drunk made him feel more... Secure. Anything he’d say would be something she’d have long forgotten in the morning, he could confess how much he loved her and she wouldn’t remember.

At last, he blurted out, “Maker, Hawke, you... I... I care for you, more than I should. We’re both mages, and hiding from the Templars and... You know why we can’t be together, no matter how much we both want to. I know how bad it feels. All my life, I’ve just... Wanted to be swept of my feet but even that is too much to ask. And... I don’t want to be alone anymore but... You know it’s best for both of us to just... Be friends.”

It took her a while to say something, but he saw she was deep in thought. Finally, she stood up. “I-I can do that,” she said, catching him off guard once again.

“Joanna, wha-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Joanna had put his arm over her shoulders and put her arms under his knees and back, carrying him bridal style with ease.

“Hawke, please put me down!”

“Anders, I don’t know how else to-”

“Joanna! Please!”

Reluctantly she put him down, pouting like a child.

Hesitantly, he reached out to her, “Let’s get you home, okay?”


	3. “Would it help if I stayed?”

> **99\. “Would it help if I stayed?”**

He had never seen Hawke so... Defeated.

Not even when she was forced to send Carver with Stroud. Back then, she might’ve even been relieved that there was a way to save her brother.

But now, not even all the healing magic in the world could’ve helped Leandra. There was nothing that could’ve helped. Joanna blamed the Kirkwall City guard, since Aveline didn’t bother investigating the missing women, and Anders did see where she was coming from, but seeing his girlfriend, angry and crying, just filled him with the urge to do everything in his power to make her happy again.

She was staring blankly into the lit fireplace and for a moment, he doubted she even heard him enter.

Slowly, he undid the buckles of his coat and pulled it off, throwing it on a nearby desk. He approached her carefully, and thought about what to say.

“Joanna... There was nothing you could’ve done...”

“I should’ve been faster,” she murmured, pursing her lips as she tried to fight against the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “I... I should’ve forced Aveline to investigate, I... She’s dead and it’s my fault.”

He quickly sat down next to her, pulling her close and she welcomed his embrace. “Joanna, she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself...”

“You clearly didn’t know her,” she replied, letting out a self deprecating chuckle.

His lips touched her forehead, softly kissing against her skin.

“Would it help if I stayed?” he asked, “Or would you prefer to be alone?”

“Please stay,” she quietly begged, “I... I don’t want to be alone. Not now.”

“Okay,” he whispered, “it’s okay, I’m here.”


	4. OTP question meme

> **12\. Who initiates kisses?**

Both, although they definitely have their moments. Moments like ‘Oh fuck I really just want to kiss you right now...’ For Joanna it’s often when they’re not doing anything. They’ll just be walking around the city or the Wounded Coast, and suddenly Joanna will just pull him closer for a smooch.

For Anders, it’s kinda the same but when they’re alone and often standing still, at least. They’ll be sitting around at the Hawke estate, Joanna reading a book while he’s writing his manifesto and he’ll just reach out for a quick kiss before going back to writing, if Joanna lets him (which she mostly does not)

> **13\. Who reaches for the other’s hand first?**

Joanna. Mostly when Justice gets... Active. She knows she’s one of the few who can bring Anders back. When those little cracks on his skin start glow and his eyes turn blue, she’s quick to take his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

> **14\. Who kisses the hardest?**

Anders, definitely. He’s... Passionate, needs to feel Joanna close. He needs her to feel his love, while simultaneously ignoring Justice trying to fight her off. He wants this. He knows this.

> **15\. Who wakes up first?**

When Joanna isn’t needed by anyone, it’s often Anders. He has people depending on him, people who need his healing. He often tries his best to leave early without waking Joanna, but when she does wake up, she always escorts him to his clinic. To ‘make sure he’s not ambushed by Templars’, as she claims, although it’s mainly for a goodbye kiss that lasts longer than it should.

> **16\. Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Joanna, always. Kirkwall can go another hour without her, just like Anders’ patients won’t be waiting for him at four in the morning. She always tries to convince Anders to stay, and most of the time it works. Mainly because he thinks she’s cute. But when her cuteness doesn’t work, her muscles certainly will. She loves his ambition to help people so she helps him, and if that means holding him in bed to sleep for a little longer, then she’ll do it.


End file.
